


A Reunion to Remember

by SwanQueen5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), He still gone tho, Healing, It's time we had a family renion for the blacks, Regulus Black basically saves the family, changing the world, justice for everyone in the end, set in goblet of fire, two main characters are own characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen5/pseuds/SwanQueen5
Summary: What if there was another prophecy? One that Cygnus and Druella Black had to stop from coming true and one that meant not only would Voldemort be taken down, a family would reunite and a new one would be born. This is a tale of two siblings, twins, that are set to defy every corrupt part in the wizarding society, not just the blood prejudice …
Relationships: Black Family & Black Family (Harry Potter)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I started this draft over a year ago and now I have a lot of spare time on my hands I thought I would pick this back up. I've written this based on my own perception but if there is anything that is actually incorrect then just let me know.  
> Thanks for reading and Enjoy.

_The 15th December 1979._ The coldest day of one of the most harshest winters England had ever seen, matching the cold-hearted and cruel actions that took place.

 _The 15th December 1979._ The only day that Cygnus Black had felt his needs were fulfilled and he would be a proud man once again. Or so he thought.

 _The 15th December 1979._ The day that Druella Black would truly, despite everything, never change. A classic show of duty before her own needs. A true pureblood woman, some might say.

Screams of Agony echoed throughout the family manor of Cygnus and Druella Black. The eldest male that lived in the ‘home’ sat in a dark green armchair, in front of a lit fire place with a glass of fire whiskey in his hand. Cygnus Black was perfectly unaffected by the screeches his wife was emitting. After all, she had given birth three times prior to this particular occasion.

The man was pondering on whether he would even bother keeping this baby, it might be a descendant of The Ancient and Noble House of Black but it would take a different surname and leave anyway if it was girl.

A girl, he would soon rather decorate his house in Gyriffindor colours than raise another daughter. Bellatrix was too much effort to tame, he thought that it was a good thing that he had beaten her into submission at an early age lest she grow up like Sirius. Andromeda, a name he now despised as much as the woman that adorned It. That girl had too much feeling, a consistent fault in women he found.

Then there was Narcissa, she was the one he neglected the least and he didn’t like any of his daughters so that was saying something. Maybe it was her beauty, it created a small spark of pride that he practically owned such a girl that would have offers of marriage from other pure blood families coming to him left, right and centre.

Still, she was now a Malfoy and would not help in extending the Black family name for generations yet to come. No, a girl was not what he wished for. Not now and definitely not the three previous births his wife had. In his opinion what the family needed was a strong male heir with no weaknesses and his fathers impressive qualities.

His nephews just were not up to the job, Sirius was already a blood traitor with his sense of equality and too outspoken with no sense of duty to his family. While Regulus had never exactly been trained to be heir of the family, the boy had no spine the way he saw it. Sirius may be an embarrassment but at least the boy had some back bone.

If he was Orion he’d be appalled one son a blood traitor and another with no leadership qualities in him whatsoever. This would be his wife’s final chance to please him, not only was he planning on getting rid of the child if it was female he was also going to get rid of his wife.

If he was feeling merciful then he’d let Narcissa raise the baby but his wife’s life would definitely come to an end. This baby was going to determine the future of their ‘family’.

Druella Black felt half dead by the time she had given birth. Suddenly the pain subdued but she could still feel a small kick though she thought not to mention it, it probably didn’t mean anything

. The nurse from St. Mungos had wrapped up the small baby, who was wailing, in a thin silk blanket. _Always the extravagants of the wizarding world_ she thought and swallowed the bile she felt rising in her throat at the sight of the nurse’s blood covered hands.

Her blood.

She didn’t think she would be able to make it through this birth and the realisation that she might just survive was slightly comforting. While the nurse tended to her baby, her vision began to fade, being enclosed by darkness and her head lolled to the side.

Her mind was still active and she began to look back at her life, the constant abuse she received living with Cygnus, she could still picture his smile the first time they had met. How his face radiated youth and passion and how he never used to slick his hair back but rather let his slightly curly hair hang free on top of his head. He was handsome and kind while she was beautiful but reluctant, he brought her out of her shell when he courted her.

Then their wedding day came around, her dress was a beautiful white lace and having him look at her with such lust and love in his eyes made the day so much more special.

Everything was perfect right until she gave birth to Bellatrix. In truth, he was a great father to her as a baby but only a few months after when the taunts and snide comments about not having a boy made him cold. Like someone had flicked a switch and he became this unrecognisable man that he was today, giving birth to two more girls had only worsened his rage over the years.

All three of her daughters were positively beautiful (even Andromeda though she would not admit that to her husband) and it pained her greatly that she could never be a proper mum to them - a mum like she had read about in fictional books, one that offered emotional support and was seen as an independent role model to all. One that she had always vowed to be.

No.

She had to stare at them with that far away look in her eyes and pretend as if she didn’t hear her husband abusing her own children. Oh how long had she wished she could end it all and just leave this wretched world but she couldn’t do that. Not to her daughters, she could still provide some support for them by taking the brunt of her husband’s anger but in return, she ended up distancing herself from them.

At least she was protecting them. Maybe she could be a different kind of mother for this baby, a mother that taught their child not to take the abuse that they would receive.

A mother that tucked her child into bed each night, recalling the fun she had got up in her younger years disguised as a bed time story of a ‘princess’ meeting her ‘prince’ and then kissing her child’s forehead as they drifted off into a land of dreams.

Perhaps she could play with her child, get down on the floor in the most un lady like way and encourage her child to take their first steps with a big smile and look of adoration towards her little one.

Be the mother that wept on platform nine and three quarters as she watched her eldest go off to Hogwarts to face a new challenge on their own.

And affectionately laugh with her youngest while making cakes.

(Using magic of course)

Perhaps she could -

Oh no, this cant possibly be happening.

Druella felt a searing pain down below and after being through this process four times previous she knew this was most definitely not the after birth. She was having another. She was having twins.

Surely this would be the end of her, her first born was still crying and the young nurse rushed over to Druella, paying no attention to Cygnus who had entered the room in anticipation of the baby’s gender.

Cygnus registered that his wife was giving birth to another but his attention was solely on the miracle before his eyes. A small, crying baby had paused its wailing and was looking up at Cygnus.

The baby had tufts of jet black hair and it’s face was wrinkly but none of that even phased the tall man before it.

He had a son.

“A son” he whispered to himself “I finally have a son”

The boy needed a name, a noble name cygnus had always dreamed of calling his son.

“Alphard Cygnus Pollux Black, is your name my son and you will honour it”

A long name, but a name that would remind him of the greats that came before him.

Suddenly the trance that Cygnus seemed to be stuck in was broken as the nurse walked towards him. “You have another sir, it’s a girl but your wife is in a very bad way and she doesn’t have long left” She finished and bowed her head, leaving the couple to say their goodbyes.

With his newborn son in his arms, Cygnus made his way, at a slow pace, to his wife’s side and he paused upon seeing that Druella was cradling her newborn baby girl.

“You’re going to die Druella” he stated, little to no emotion in his voice or expression.

He simply stared at her with pitch black eyes that haunted her dreams (her nightmares), one hand held his wand and the other cradled their son.

“She’s beautiful Cygnus, she could easily rival Narcissa when she grows older” His wife whispered, tears in her eyes as she gazed down upon one of her last chances to be a good mother. Almost choking on her words, she took a deep breath and forced the dreaded sentence out.

“We have to kill her”

Cygnus looked down at his son after his wife’s statement, her voice broke and she held back a sob.

She had to be strong and he had to be merciful for once in his life. They were foretold a prophecy, not long after Andromeda was born, that if they were to ever have twins everything they believed in - blood prejudice, domination over the muggles - would fade out of people’s beliefs and never happen.

She wanted to be a good mother, she really did but swore an oath to the ancient and noble house of Black the day she married Cygnus and she would not be responsible for the fall of the Blacks.

“Have you named her?” Cygnus questioned, showing the slightest interest in his daughter.

Switching her gaze from her baby to her husband, Druella nodded and cleared her throat.

“Lyra Astra Black” she choked out, holding her daughter close as she felt her vision once again fade and her body shut down.

Cygnus with his wand raised whispered goodbye to his wife and daughter with a hardened face and cast a spell that would change the fate of the wizarding world.

“Avada Kerdava”

And for a moment there was silence until the cry of two newborns filled the room and cygnus black dropped to his knees, no longer holding Alphard and his lifeless body fell to the floor completely.

Druella Black was also dead and no longer clutching onto Lyra but a peaceful look on her face and her eyes closed.

Two figures stood holding the Black twins.

“Master will be very pleased”

_**And so that night, Cygnus and Druella Black died and left their twins at the mercy of the ‘master’. It was only two days later that Narcissa stumbled upon her lifeless parents and the sight before her made her stomach drop in a horrifying realisation. Her siblings had been taken. How did she know that there were two black siblings stolen and not one?** _

_**Upon the wall, using the blood from her mother she assumed, ‘Twins’ was written in jagged handwriting; clearly someone wanted to leave a message for the rest of the community. Word soon got around and as all the Black relatives heard the news they each made a silent promise, a vow.** _

_**Narcissa promised to keep them within her thoughts.** _

_**Bellatrix promised to stop the prophecy she heard her parents speak of.** _

_**Andromeda promised to always have a place for them at her home.** _

_**Sirius promised to find them.** _

_**Regulus promised to aid them in whatever way he could.** _

_**As the twins grew older under the ‘care’ of another, they live to see if the Blacks keep their promises. Dead or Alive.** _


	2. Ready or Not, Here They Come

_12th of August 1994_

  
The room was cold, no the room was _freezing,_ dark, dirty and disgusting. 

  
There was only one small window, which was covered in metal bars that were rusted and ancient.

  
The room - though it looked more like a cell - held one occupant, a young girl on her knees scrubbing the floors furiously while muttering to herself. 

  
“Stupid bloody floors, no don’t use your magic make Lyra clean them by hand”

  
“Because that just makes _so_ much sense doesn't it?” she mumbled. 

Thirteen year old _(Almost fourteen)_ Lyra Black, dressed in rags, was the young girl seething with anger.

She was an extraordinarily beautiful girl - she had electric blue eyes that stood out and soft features that gave her a kind complexion. Her skin was pale, a common trait among the Black family.

She was thin, not healthy though as her ribs were visible and her bones prominent and this was not by her own choice. Unfortunately the reason for her being underweight was a cruel and selfish man who for some ‘logical’ reason thought barely feeding her was good for keeping her in line. 

Wavy jet-black hair - though quite untamed - framed her faced, with a good brush it would have fallen perfectly enhancing her natural beauty. 

However, she did have some unfortunate ‘flaws’ among her appearance. 

Bruises littered her body, some hidden and others not. For example, she had a large purple bruise on her shoulder and fading bruises in the shape of hands were all over her forearms. 

Lyra Black was a typical teenager with an attitude that could rival Sirius Black himself despite the severe lack of care she received growing up.

She was proud and stubborn, refusing to see her scars as flaws. 

They were marks of disobedience and Lyra was not one to be tamed. 

“Honestly, who recommended this as punishment, I will find them -” She was interrupted mid-rant and turned round to face the intruder of her room.

_Cell._

“Seriously, you need to calm yourself down before you make this worse” Said a partially-deep voice which quite obviously belonged to a teenage boy. 

Alphard Black stood, slightly amused by his sister, carrying a bucket of his own which most likely contained soap and water. 

He was also being punished for their latest ‘adventure’.

Alphard, who cringed at his full name whenever it was used, was a rather tall boy with curly black hair - identical to the shade of his sister’s - that flopped primarily to his right hand side.

With pale skin, matching blue eyes and bruises to match (mainly on his torso though) it was easy to see how the two were related. 

His features however, were more stern that gave him a serious look until he smiled, a smile that would make a mother’s day. (Even if the boy only felt a limited amount of joy himself - a rare feeling for him and his sister) 

“Well Alfie if you wouldn’t have made so much noise -”

“No you made the most noise, how does someone trip over nothing I mean - 

“Hey we get it I’m clumsy but if you hadn’t -” 

“No no no if you hadn’t -” 

“Look it was your bloody fault!” they yelled at the same time. 

Both teens were panting and made eye contact before bursting out with laughter. 

Chuckling Alphard decided to enter the room and help his sister, the both of them teasing and laughing with each other. 

These two relied on each other, they had to. The sibling bond between them was strong, stronger than many and their poor upbringing only made their love for one another grow deeper. 

As far as Lyra and Alpha were concerned they were muggleborn orphans and they were only taken in by their master (he refused to let them call him anything else) due to their signs of magic early on. 

They were told they were given the surname Black because it was symbolic of someone being forgotten, symbolic of bring worth nothing. 

Little did they know … 

**The Master**

The plan was simple, even a mudblood could follow it. So how on Earth did it all go wrong?

Willis Branton was commonly unknown within the magical society. 

He was rich, powerful and had many, many wizards and witches manipulated (and well paid) into doing his dirty work for him. 

Successfully he had the Black twins kidnapped, knowing how much they would be worth. 

He was to keep them alive until they were old enough, preferably sixteen, to be trained in obedience and following his directions. Then he would reveal them to the world and sell them off for the highest price. 

(Not to mention the honour it would bring him in the pureblood society - honour that he was currently lacking)

Pureblood families, especially those who supported the Dark Lord like himself, would be itching to get their hands on the descendants of the noble and ancient House of Black. 

Lyra would be married off almost instantly and he’d expect Alphard to be used in the upcoming battles (he had heard whispers that You-Know-Who was to return soon) before he was married off to another pureblood. 

Plus, he was confident that this would earn him some of the Dark Lords favour when he returned. 

The plan made much sense, it would have only worked however if he kept the twins hidden from the magical community. He had to kill the two servants who brought him the brats in the first place. 

The idiots had left writing in blood that confirmed the children of Druella and Cygnus had survived and were taken. 

He had made the conscious decision to keep the children’s birth names due to the authenticity it gave them - after all what was a Black without a respectable and traditional name?

It was vital that nobody knew where the Black twins were and who they were with. 

So, here he sat in his expensive, navy robes and running his hand through his greying hair with his eyes narrowed and lips pulled into a tight thin smile feeling incredibly perplexed at the sight of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall standing in his office. 

“Albus always a pleasure to see you, what brings you here?” Willis brandished the most fake looking smile Minerva had ever had the misfortune to gaze upon.

The man had a nasal tone of voice that irked her to no end. 

McGonagall decided to step forward at this moment, knowing her colleague had a tendency to ramble on with fake pleasantries, and mirrored Branton’s forced expression of delight. 

“Well you see, Lord Branton , we have reason to believe that you have been keeping a sacred secret from us for quite some time”

“Fourteen years to be specific” she finished with a stern look that would make the first years at Hogwarts quake.

“In case that was unclear, we know you have the missing Black twins” added Dumbledore in his usual calming tone. 

Slowly Willis began to laugh, chuckling while his eyes darted between the two professors before him. 

“Ah my dear Minerva I’m afraid you are sorely mistaken - I funded your search for the black twins and was an avid supporter of continuing to look for them…”

“But alas we never found them, so why would you accuse me of wasting so much money on a search if I knew where they were all along?” 

Willis was affiliated with the Order of Phoenix as an ally that provided them with financial help and extra back up when needed. He had built up quite a lot of trust between himself and the ‘righteous’ wizards of the Order - never reviling his true beliefs or intentions and always waiting for the Dark lord to return, which would provide him with the perfect opportunity to switch sides. 

For years he has had to tolerate interactions with these _vermin._

Blood traitors, half-blood and mudbloods have thought of him as a ‘friend’ and he has had to play along therefore, he would be damned if he was going to let all his hard-work be destroyed by two old teachers.

“Because we’ve been in contact with the right people, one of your recruits that you hired around two years ago was a member of the order you hadn’t yet met and she worked her way up your ranks rather quickly” Minerva paused and allowed Dumbledore to take over. 

“It was only a few months ago that she proved herself worthy to be stationed in this ‘home’ of yours, interesting loacstion by the way…”

“I would never have thought to look in Belfast” Albus admitted with a faint smile and a twinkle in his eyes. 

“Anyway, She informed us that had been roaming the dungeons and had stumbled upon two thirteen year olds that had all the qualities we would presume of a member of the House of Black” 

Silence overtook the room, the tension cancelling any attempts to speak made by the middle aged wizard. 

  
_Shit._

  
“Leave now and keep this secret and I’ll consider sending them to Hogwarts in glamour charms” 

However the half-hearted threat did not affect McGonagall or Dumbledore and they both continued to stare at the man they once considered a friend. 

Professor McGonagall was of course absolutely livid at the fact they had been betrayed but also because their informant had provided her with details of the twins injuries along side their appearances. She did not take kindly to people who harmed her students and these two were about to become students of Hogwarts as they should of been three years ago. 

Both professors withdrew their wands with confidence, daring Branton to challenge them. 

“You know all you’re going to do is get them killed, just like you’re going to do with Harry bleedin’ Potter” He bellowed his final words. 

“They’re pawns in your great plan of _justice_ Albus, don’t pretend what you’re doing is any more noble than I” 

And with that Willis smirked and a cloud of thick black smoke consumed the office, leaving the two senior professors coughing and waving their hands frantically to waft away the smoke. 

As the office cleared McGonagall turned to Albus with an annoyed expression, her lips turned down into a frown.

  
“Death Eaters and their bloody dramatics” she muttered. 

  
Then Dumbledore simply chuckled and turned to walk briskly out of the office and find the Black twins.

  
Alfie wasn’t kidding when he had told his sister to quit moaning before someone decided to use that against them but unfortunately she was stubborn and did not listen. 

Listening intently, he kept one arm wrapped securely round his sister who lay quietly curled up against him. 

Some of the Master’s guards had burst in on them laughing and mocking their Lord, so naturally the guards decided to take out their anger on him and his twin. 

In the grimy, dimly lit room bar one small window covered by metal bars the twins sit against the wall furthest from the door. Lyra’s hair matted with blood and leaning heavily on her brother who was cradling his wrist to his chest while keeping his eyes trained on the door. 

Both twins had only just stopped twitching, after effects of the cruciatus curse, and remained exhausted from the torture they had endured. 

“Alf, I didn’t mean for this I thought they wouldn’t hear -”

But Alphard hushed his sister and shifted slightly, straining to confirm what he had thought he could hear. Footsteps.

_Footsteps coming towards them._

Lyra sensed something was not right with her brother and opened her mouth to question him but stopped herself after picking up on the same sound.  
  
She used the wall to support herself as she attempted to stand on her own and ignored her brothers attempts to push her behind him. The footsteps echoed loudly, bouncing off the walls and the slow pace of the unknown witch or wizard was taunting them.

“Sounds like there is two guards coming our way” She exclaimed, about to propose some sort of strategy in case they decide to come into their cell she was cut off by her brother. 

“No, Ly this is different” He squinted at the door before continuing “They don’t know where they’re going, listen you can hear they keep walking in and out of different rooms”

The youngest Black huffed and had to ditch the plan of confronting the problem head on, instead choosing to listen to the only voice of reason she had. 

Her brother. 

Alfie motioned for her to stand left of the door as he took the right side, intending to make the room look empty to the people approaching. 

Breathing heavily and praying that his sister didn’t irrationally jump out to fight the unknown and possible intruders Alfie waited in what can only be described as one of the most tense moments of his life.

For a fateful ten seconds, the constant dull echo of footsteps continued on towards them and his sisters shaky breaths anchored him enough to numb the panic that was in his mind. He had to be aware, sharp and alert for her. If not for himself then for her. 

Soon enough the thick wooden door creaked open - which Lyra noticed sent several spiders scuttling off the door and shivered - and a large shadow was cast on the floor as dim light filled the room. 

The two teens locked eyes and waited in anticipation as the shadow grew, the person approaching,. 

Lyra and Alphard, of course knew they were capable of magic since they were young, felt an unfamiliar tug as the shadow continued to grow. It wasn’t their hearts nor their breathing it was like some thing thrumming against their skulls and bursting to get out. Everything seemed heightened and as their nerves grew so did the pounding in their heads alongside their breathing feeling more like panting - gasping for air almost because _Merlin they couldn't breathe._

_‘Christ I’ve never had a headache like this’_

_‘Me neither Alf, what the fuck is happening right now’_

  
As the pain increased so did the strength of the twins mental connection - they had always been able to communicate without talking but it seems now they could hear each others thoughts unintentionally. 

Before either sibling could register anything else, something prowled slowly into the room an sat before the two twins who both had a look of disbelief as the throbbing in their skulls died down and they directed their gaze towards the floor and at the grey and black tabby cat staring up at them.

“A cat? A flamin’ cat?”

Alphard shushed his sister who was starting to rant to herself about being afraid of a little cat. He studied the feline carefully, locking eyes with the strange creature. He had only ever interacted with a cat once and the bastard guards drowned his poor pet in front of him when they discovered him.  
This cat was different, too tame and its eyes were calculating and stern. 

  
_‘Why are you analysing the cat as if its an arithmacy problem, pull yourself together idiot’_

  
“Lyra shut up for once, this isn’t a normal cat and we need to leave now” he reprimanded his sister while ushering her through the door. 

Before the twins - one considerably confused and the other profoundly determined - even managed to take two steps out of the room a voice made them stop dead in their tracks. 

“Mr Black I think you would find it wise to let me explain before you rush yourself and Miss Black away” a stern female voice suggested. 

Lyra broke out of her brothers grasp and turned round to be met with an older witch dressed in green wizarding robes - though nowhere near as extravagant as the master’s flings - and a pointed hat. 

_‘Talk about making it obvious eh’_

Her brother turned as well and stared on in confusion, his blue eyes squinted at the witch before him. Analysing her and finally looking straight into her eyes, eyes that held the same calculating gaze except this woman was smiling slightly and appeared to be friendly. 

_‘Ly now is not the time to criticise her outfit’_

  
_‘Piss off I’m entitled to my own opinion’_

When the older lady in front of them began to tap her foot impatiently signalling that the twins were lost in their thoughts bickering Lyra found her voice. 

“Right I don’t know who you are or what you did with that cat but we were just leaving” The youngest Black exclaimed and straightened her back to try and exert some dominance against the anonymous lady. 

Alphard gazed at her and watched as she stepped forward slowly, trying not to alarm them like they were skittish wild animals. 

“Close enough” He announced once the witch was only a metre away from them. 

Sighing she stopped and took a deep breath while eyeing up the two of them like they were something glorious to behold. Her eyes shone with excitement though her expression remained neutral. 

“My name is Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts and I am here to help you and enrol you in school” She paused before carrying on.

“We have been searching for you two for a very long time” She finished with a tight lipped smile.

Minerva was trying to mask her shock at the state of the two children before her, the young lady with dried blood on her face and neck and a black eye. She was the definition of unhealthy, her cheeks sunken in and her pale skin made her seem white as a ghost.

Meanwhile, the lad was obviously suffering with some kind of fractured or broken wrist and sporting his own bruises and a cut lip. It was his eyes that shocked her the most, he seemed lifeless and hollow as if there was truly no one in there. It was clear to tell while he was a determined young man he had also given up with the feelings of hope and that saddened Minerva, who had always enjoyed seeing the gleam in her student’s eyes as they discovered something new and the excitement that ensued. 

Scoffing, Lyra shook her head and replied.

“And why on earth would we trust you? Because you're a teacher? Well newsflash we’ve been through this whole ordeal before”

Her twin continued on for her.

“You pretend you’re going to ‘save’ us and lead us right into a punishment just so you could have some authorised ‘fun’ with us” He finished while scowling at the professor. 

At that point Dumbledore decided to make himself known, slowly coming up behind the twins and standing just outside of the door frame. 

They observed the man, dressed in light blue robes and adorning lengthy white beard with crescent moon shaped spectacles, who in turn just smiled down upon them. 

“I am the headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and I am here to inform you of your enrolment, this is no farce” He explained. 

Moving out of the way of the door so that Minerva could gently guide the two siblings towards the headmaster, Dumbledore was tempted to use legilimens on them right there and then. However, he had to earn their trust first and hope the information he was searching for would be provided by them willingly. 

_‘Okay, new plan, we follow these two and hope that they’re not lying to us?’_

_‘I suppose it’s always worth a go but if this turns out to be another trap then I’m blaming you Lyra’_

_‘That’s fair’_

“What?” Alphard mumbled, startled that his sister had agreed to take responsibility. 

_‘Only joking you idiot, piss off am I taking the blame’_

Hearing her playful tone, though inside his own mind, reminded him of the need to take care of her and protect her against these strangers but also helped ease some of his own anxiety. He could practically feel her smirking and chuckled lowly, confusing the two professors who chose to ignore the twins antics though McGonagall wouldn't deny hearing the beaten boy show some sign of happy emotion made her hopeful.

Once out in the grimy hallway McGonagall held her arm out and motioned for Lyra to take it, as did Dumbledore with Alphard. 

“Don’t fret Miss Black I only want to apparate us to a safer location as does Professor Dumbledore with Mr Black” The Scottish woman reassured the teenager before her.

Lyra locked eyes with her brother and nodded as she took hold of the woman's arm and braced herself for whatever the hell ‘apparate’ meant. 

Within two seconds the four had vanished and the castle remain empty of anyone other than cruel guards who were not alerted of their missing master nor the missing twins till the next day. 

  
_‘That was horrible’_

_‘Fucking horrendous, why would anyone ever want to do that voluntarily’_

Lyra Black was bent over in an alleyway, merlin knows where, retching and heaving. Overall she felt as if her entire body had been blended and squashed through a ridiculously small tube only to be spat back out and thrown together again. Horrendous didn’t even begin to describe the experience. 

Glancing over at her brother looked green but seemed to be holding himself together fairly well despite being subjected to that. 

The two professors were studying the twins from the other side of the alleyway, giving them both time to recover. Apparation at first is never a pleasant experience but being exposed to it at age thirteen is definitely worse than the average first experience. 

“Miss Black if you are now ready we can begin the journey into Diagon Alley” Dumbledore suggested however was soon shut down by the glare on Lyra’s face, who was now standing and gathering her thoughts. 

“You dare try and do that thing to me again and I’ll kick you where the sun doesn’t shine” She threatened. 

Silence ensued after that comment and Alphard wanted to scream at his sister for threatening two unknown witches and wizards who had the powers to seriously hurt them. 

Then Dumbledore chuckled and Minerva tried to hide her smirk, though she did not appreciate the threat she found the young girls attitude rather endearing. 

“Come along we have much to discuss” And with that Dumbledore escorted them into a dark and dingy looking building called the Leaky Cauldron. 

_‘Right I know we only know the basics of the wizarding world but surely that’s too obvious’_

_‘Only if you over think it Lyra’_

Professor McGonagall held the door for them as they stepped into the building. It was odd - there were many tables and chairs and one long desk at one end of the building where a man was pouring drinks. Who needed a desk that long just to pour a few people’s drinks?

“This is commonly known as a pub Miss Black and that is the bar not a desk” Albus answered.

Shit. She had said that out loud.

“Tom I wondered if those rooms I enquired about were ready?” Asked Dumbledore to the man washing pouring a strange amber liquid.

“O’course they are Professor Dumbledore, I’ll give you the keys now shall I?” He replied. 

Dumbledore nodded and took the keys while McGonagall settled down with the twins at a table toward the back end of the pub.

Alphard and Lyra were seated side by side across from the two professors, waiting for them to explain what was going to happen now that they were no longer locked up in that hell hole. 

“Now, it is unclear to me how much about our world you both know but I recognise that you have a mutual understanding of magic and therefore I want to place you in the correct year group at Hogwarts” The elder wizard began.

“This means you will be considered fourth years and you will have a great deal of tutoring from your teachers in order for you to catch up, does this sound reasonable to you both?”

The twins both nodded even though they hadn’t the faintest clue what Hogwarts was and what being a fourth year meant, they wanted the man to get on with his explanation.

“Now, I request you spend the rest of your evening in your rooms and tomorrow I have arranged for someone special to come and meet you” He finished with a smile. 

“What, That’s it? I think we need more of an explanation than that” Alphard demanded. 

McGonagall cleared her throat before responding and pointedly looked at the youngest Black who looked as if she was about to have another outburst. 

“I think it would be better for everything to be explained by the person we have arranged for you to meet tomorrow…”

“We have sent your official Hogwarts letters to the person and they will guide you and explain to you everything you need to know” The Professor finished - though not before shooting a slight glare at her boss. 

“Who the hell is this mystery person?” Lyra questioned, leaning forward in anticipation. 

“You will find out tomorrow Miss Black, both of you should feel free to ask for anything but know that all expenses have been taken care of and that Tom will bring you regular meals and drinks” Dumbledore responded. 

Both Blacks were still irritable at the lack of detail provided but resigned to being somewhat polite to their ‘saviours’ - if you will. 

The two elder Professors stood and bid their farewells to the Black siblings and apparated back to Hogsmede, not before McGonagall lectured them both on the importance of good behaviour and affectionately patting their shoulders as she walked past. 

Within a split seconds the twins found themselves alone again and decided the best course of action would be to head upstairs and explore their rooms.

Although both of them were wary and anxious of what lay ahead of them, for the first time they felt calm and assured that at least they would have one night free of any struggle. 

Their only enemies to fight that night would be their own demons, and like many of their family members (who they weren’t aware of) they did not manage a peaceful night sleep like they had hoped they would. 

  
The night seemed to drag on and on as endless amounts of questions clouded their minds. 

Meanwhile ...

"Albus, you know as well as I that they belong with _her_ " 

"Minerva I cannot allow them contact with their family, it is much too dangerous"

"Oh no Dumbledore, I let you ruin young Potter's childhood by lacing him with those awful muggles but I will not let you ruin the remains of their already scarred childhood"

"They will be placed with her, I will send her an owl after I deal with all these legal and official documents and it is already two in the morning so I suggest you go plot in your own office while I do all the taxing and less exciting work as usual, Goodnight Albus"

And with that McGonagall waved her hand, wordlessly slamming the door shut and turned to the array of paperwork on her desk knowing that no one in the wizarding world was ready for the return of the Black twins. 

Not even the twins themselves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers for reading, I really appreciate it and sorry if my descriptions are shit i'm working on them haha. Hope everyone is well and staying safe x

**Author's Note:**

> Oooo I love a bit of drama.


End file.
